The Wrath of the Moon: Part 2
by The Meg-chan
Summary: (Part 2 is here! Be sure to read part 1 first, though! :D) The aftermath of "The Wrath of the Moon." Can't say much without giving to story away. Rated R for mild profanity, violence, and sexual content.
1. "The Aftermath"

"The Wrath of the Moon: Part 2"  
An Emperor's New Groove Fanfic by:  
JessieofTR (Megan Clifton)  
  
Chapter 1  
"The Aftermath"  
  


(** Author's Note and Disclaimer: **Told ya I'd be back, didn't I? ;D Anyways, I don't own any songs I use, or characters, except for Raina, Xema, Zelma, ect. Most the songs I will use belong to Sting. Um, and also, if you haven't read Part 1, read it...or you won't understand this one. Okily dokily? :D)  
  
_If blood will flow,  
When flesh and steel are one,  
Dryin' in the color,  
Of the evenin' sun.  
_  
The sun started to rise over the now destroyed village of Cusco, Peru, but the light could barely be seen. To the evacuated villagers, it seemed like it was still night. The smoke had somewhat lifted, but barely. Few animals had survived the crash, and the ones that did were seeking to find shelter from the fire. The flames were soon put out, however, but a light shower, that turned into a downpour.  
  
_Tommorow's Rain,  
Will wash the stains away,  
_  
It was all too quiet...  
  
_But something in our minds,  
Will always stay...  
  
On and on...  
The rain will fall...  
On and on...  
The rain will fall...  
_  
The smoke soon cleared, reveiling dozen of houses burnt to a crisp. Pacha looked out among the village. It was all gone....  
  
_Perhaps this final act was meant,  
To clinch the lifetime's argument,  
That nothing comes from violence,  
And nothing ever could.  
For all those born beneath an angry star,  
Lest we forget how fragile we are..  
_  
Pacha sighed, and he looked up to the sky as the rain beat down. _Why, Viracocha....why?  
_  
_On and on the rain will fall,  
Like tears from a star,  
(Like tears from a star,)  
On and on the rain will say,  
How fragile we are,  
(How fragile we are...)  
_  
Pacha bowed his head, as the TTWSU came running to them in a panic. "Inti..." He gasped. "Have you...seen...the emperor?" He panted. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU'VE SEEN THE EMPEROR!!!" He grabbed Pacha's pancho and shook it.  
  
Pacha stared horrified. "No...I...I haven't...why?"  
  
"Oh Inti, Inti, Inti!" The TTWSU gasped. "I saw him...run from the palace....I don't know why...oh Inti...oh Inti.....oh, oh..." He looked around frantically at the burnt village.  
  
Pacha stared and then looked around. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Raina all evening. "Has anyone seen Raina!? Or the emperor!?" He shouted.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, blank and baffled with response.  
  
Pacha started to panic. "Oh, dear Viracocha....I have to find them..." He ran as fast as he could through the burnt down village, coming to Raina's ranch.  
  
The scene was terrible. The whole house had burnt down, and hardly anything was left under the rubble. He tore through the mess quickly, looking for a sign of life anywhere. "KUZCO!!" He shouted. "RAINA!" No response.  
  
_If blood will flow,  
_  
Pacha quickly started to dig.  
  
_When flesh and steel are one,  
_  
He had uncovered something. He dug more.  
  
_Dryin' in the color,  
Of the evening sun.  
_  
Pacha kept digging, and soon he uncovered a hand and gasped.  
  
_Tommorow's rain,  
Will wash the stains away,  
_  
Pacha kept digging, thinking _Please don't let it be true...  
  
But something in our minds,  
Will always stay...  
_  
He's fear had come true. The body indeed belonged to Kuzco, and he was holding Raina...Pacha broke down, and started to sob uncontrolably. _Why did this have to happen? WHY!?  
  
On and on the rain will fall,  
Like tears from a star,  
Like tears from a star,  
On and on the rain will say,  
How fragile we are,  
How fragile we are,  
  
On and on the rain will fall....  
_  
Chicha and the other villagers soon came up behind him, seeing the horrific scene. Chicha shook her head slowly, started to cry, and hugged her husband.  
  
_The rain will fall....  
_  
It was indeed a horrible day...  
  
_The rain will fall...._


	2. "The Kingdom in the Sun"

An Emperor's New Groove Fanfic by:  
JessieofTR (Megan Clifton)  
  
Chapter 2  
"The Kingdom in the Sun"  


Kuzco slowly opened his eyes. Was he alive? ....he defiently didn't feel alive. But he was wide awake...there was no smoke...no house, no ranch, no fire, no moon. There only thing he could pinpoint around him was the girl he was holding in his arms. Raina....was she alive? He looked down at her, and suddenly felt calm. He smiled as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"Kuzco...." She stared. "Are we...."   
  
His eyes could see her more clearly now. He just smiled and held her close. He put his arm around her back and felt something.....that wasn't there before.....feathers. He raised an eyebrow. Were they....dead!?  
  
"Raina...." He whispered. "I think....we're dead..."  
  
Raina looked up at him and smiled. His face was glowing more, and his appearance was different. For one thing, his red and yellow robes had turned to white and yellow robes. Not only that, he now had wings and a halo...He looked more beautiful than he ever did...She hugged him tightly. "We are..." She responded to him. "We're angels..."  
  
Kuzco smiled. Wow....he was dead. This was new. Not only that, he was floating, and his girlfriend was dressed much differently also. She wore a long white dress with yellow trimmings, and she too had a halo and wings. Her face was glowing also, and she looked more beautiful than she ever did. "Wait a sec..." He pulled away from her. "I can't believe this...I'm DEAD!"  
  
Raina giggled. "Well, did you really expect to survive that crash?"  
  
Kuzco's eyes were wide. "Yes....I mean...I had this thought in mind that nothing bad would happen...I mean...I'm the emperor! I'm the one who's suppose to have a happily ever after ending with...." He stared at her, and smiled somewhat, blushing. "..with the one that I love..."  
  
Raina smiled. "To me, this is a happily ever after ending....even though it's not quite how I pictured it....we're still together, right?" She hugged him.  
  
"Yeah....." He smiled and kissed her forehead, holding her close.  
  
"Hey, you two lovebirds..." There came a voice, and Kuzco and Raina looked over to see a short man standing on a cloud and in front of a gate. He tapped his fingers impatiently on a desk, looking annoyed, and waiting for them to come over.  
  
Kuzco and Raina exchanged glances, and floated over to him, breaking their hug, but still holding hands.   
  
The short guy, who also had a glowing effect, cleared his throat. "Yeah yeah, allow me to introduce myself...I'm Pahuac...I'll be your guide through heaven..." He grinned alittle. "Now...let's see here....names..?" He asked them.  
  
Kuzco and Raina just looked at each other.  
  
"Names!?" He asked again, impatiently.  
  
"Oh...um...Kuzco..." Kuzco cleared his throat. "..Emperor Kuzco..."  
  
"Yeah yeah, you're that emperor dude, I know..." Pahuac began flipping through a huge book, and finally came across the K section. "Yup....you're here....and you're right on time too. You were scheduled to die today.."  
  
Kuzco rolled his eyes. "DUH!"  
  
Pahuac eyed him, and read through. "Seems to me like you haven't been that nice of a guy throughout your life...."  
  
"WHAT!?" Kuzco stared, and his eyes widened. "I'm the nicest guy down there! Come on!"  
  
Pahuac rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure...but it seems after that llama incedent, you've changed....for the better..."  
  
Raina stared. "Llama...incedent?"  
  
Kuzco shook his head. "Don't ask...just don't ask..."  
  
Pahuac clicked his tounge. "Yes, but....if I had my way, you'd be going to hell right now." He grinned. "BUT! Inti has informed me that he wants you to go to heaven...since you ARE his son and all, that whole Son of the Sun gig...Ok, name...?" he asked Raina.  
  
She smiled. "It's Raina, sir..."  
  
"Aw, yes....Raina.." He flipped through the book, and smiled. "Yep....you've been a good person...welcome to heaven, madmoiselle..." He took her hand, and kissed it suavly.  
  
Kuzco glared, and pushed Pahuac away. "Hey, no touchy! This is MY girlfriend..." He took Raina's hands.  
  
Pahuac rolled his eyes. "I was JUST being friendly....alright, alright, step aside people, we have two new inhabitants...." He smiled at them both as the gate started to open. "Guys...welcome to the Kingdom in the Sun...."  
  
There was no one word to describe what heaven was like. It was all beautiful, mysterious, elegant, radiant, bright, happy....so many things all rolled into one! Kuzco gasped in awe at the kingdom and smiled to Raina, who was in awe too.   
  
"I guess....this is our home...." Kuzco said.  
  
"Come come..." Pahuac pushed them. "Inti is waiting for you!! You musn't keep him waiting!"  
  
Kuzco's eye twitched. "We're....gonna _meet _INTI?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Now come on, slowpokes..." Pahuac lifted himself up into the air and motioned to them. "Well, come on!"  
  
"Wait....how'd you do that?" Kuzco stared.  
  
"Fly?" Pahuac raised an eyebrow and then rolled his eyes. "I got pixie dust from Tinkerbell....What do you think!? I have wings! You have wings! Fly!" He waved his arms around.  
  
Kuzco stared, and took Raina's hands and they both lifted off the ground. He pulled her into his arms and followed Pahuac. Raina smiled at him as they reached a huge chapel like area.  
  
Pahuac landed at the front gate and motioned to them both to quickly follow. "Hurry...." He told them. "Inti and Viracocha are two very busy people. You keep them waiting, and they'll be in an uproar..."  
  
Kuzco gulped. It's not like I really WANTED to be here, shorty...He thought, as he took Raina's hand and followed him.   
  
Pahuac led them into an elevator like chamber, and it started moving upwards. He glanced over at Kuzco, who was surprised at the sudden movement, and rolled his eyes. "Freshmen...." He said to himself.   
  
"Freshmen?" Kuzco glanced over.  
  
"Yes, freshmen. How else can I say it? Newbies, newcomers, people starting out...I can't think of anything else.." He shrugged.   
  
Kuzco glared at Pahuac, and turned to Raina, whispering. "I don't like this guy...."  
  
Raina just stared at him as the elevator stopped at the tallest floor.   
  
"Come come!" Pahuac gestured to them, and led them out of the elevator. They walked down the hallway, until they came to a door labeled "Viracocha." Pahuac knocked on it and walked in. "We're here to see Viracocha and Inti..." he told the lady at the front desk, who was busily typing on a computer...something that both Kuzco and Raina had never seen before.  
  
The lady just sighed. "They're alittle busy right now, can you come back later?"  
  
Pahuac cleared his throat and motioned to Kuzco and Raina. "The EMPEROR is with me..."  
  
She looked up and raised her eyebrows. She then looked at Pahuac and rolled her eyes. "Geez, why didn't you say so?" She stood up and motioned towards yet another door, where Pahuac led Kuzco and Raina, hand in hand, inside.  
  
There was a big man sitting in front of them, with bushy brown hair, a long brown beard and mustash. He was...well, mostly just big. Next to him was someone very stern looking and elderly. Kuzco and Raina figured this to be Inti and Viracocha. They both bowed respectifally, and so did Pahuac. "Sirs, Emperor Kuzco and his love, Raina, are here..."  
  
"Ah...." Inti stood up and immidiatly embraced Kuzco and Raina, squeezing them quite hard. "I'm so happy to have you both here!"  
  
"Uh....yeah..." Kuzco choked. "Me too..." He coughed.  
  
Inti let them go and Raina saw as the other man rolled his eyes, known to be Viracocha. "Alright....can we get on with business now?" He smiled. "Thank you...sit..." He ordered Kuzco and Raina and they did. "Well, welcome to heaven. What more can I say?" He smiled. "I know you were both tragically killed, but we have prepared for your arrival. We do this when all the emperors die. Tonight, they'll be a huge feast in both your honors."  
  
Kuzco smiled. "Really? Heh....then what?"  
  
"You both go off on your own. Each emperor gets their own mansion castle thing..." Inti finished for Viracocha. "Heh....it's even bigger than your old one..."  
  
"Dude....." Kuzco grinned and looked at Raina, who smiled at him.  
  
"Well, no time to waist.....let's get you guys ready for the ceremony..." Viracocha stood up, leading Inti, Kuzco, Raina, and Pahuac out.


	3. "The Finding"

The Wrath of the Moon: Part 2"  
An Emperor's New Groove Fanfic by:  
JessieofTR (Megan Clifton)  
  
Chapter 3  
"The Finding"  


Meanwhile, back on earth, the whole evacuated village had gathered and were mourning the death of Raina and Kuzco. The TTWSU babbeled and paniced to himself as Pacha held Kuzco close to him, silently cursing his ignorance.  
  
Chicha kneeled down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, frowning at his sad and tear stained expression. Pacha gently set Kuzco back down and embraced his wife, and they both cried into each other's shoulders.  
  
"Well, well, isn't this depressing..." There was a voice.  
  
Pacha looked up, as did everyone else, and watched as Xema and Zelma, with Zelma holding her cat form mother in her arms, stood atop a pile of rubble. Xema just smiled evilly.  
  
Pacha glared at her with extreme hatred. "You....YOU DID THIS, YOU..."  
  
"Now now..." Xema laughed as she held up a hand. "Hold your temper, fat boy...." She snickered. "Yes....I did do this..." She smiled evilly as gasps were heard among the villagers. "But I had to....Kuzco was a very poor emperor...and Raina was a useless peasent girl...if I had let them go on living, who knows what would have happened..."  
  
Pacha stood up, ready to punch Xema, but Chicha held him back. "You....YOU'RE A MONSTER!!!"  
  
"HA!" Xema laughed. "A monster, eh?" She laughed as she approached him, staring him in the eyes with her sinister face. "You want monsterous?" She then slowly approached the coarpse of Kuzco, and kicked it, causing him to roll over.  
  
Pacha looked like he was going to be sick as he watched. Xema then walked over and recovered his crown from the rubble, placing it on her head.   
  
"Hmm...good as new..." She smiled. She then held up her staff. "I declare myself, since there is no heir to the throne, the new ruler of Cusco, Peru...."  
  
"You...." Pacha breathed. "NO! You can't DO that!!"  
  
"Oh..." She laughed. "But I can...." She smiled at Pacha's face, who was now very enfuriated. "Who's gonna stop me....?" Xema laughed. "You have no more emperor!!" She pointed to the dead Kuzco. "You weak peasents have NOTHING! In this war, I have prevailed, and now I will step up, and rule this city with a new force...the force and wrath of Supai...." She laughed. "And once I get this place down, I'm moving onto the whole WORLD, baby!!"   
  
Pacha glared at her with extreme hatred, but then he sighed. What could he do? She had stepped in and claimed the throne. What was worse was that she had killed Kuzco...and she had magic...all hope for his town seemed hopeless...


End file.
